Bedtime Stories
by Lone Butterfly
Summary: It's bedtime in the Wizarding World and parents all over are telling their children their versions of classic Muggle Fairy Tales. Half the fun is figuring out the parents in each chapter!


_**Dracolocks and the Three Gryffindors**_

Once upon a time, in a magical land far, far away there lived a little boy named Dracolocks.

Dracolocks had long pale blonde hair, and beautiful silver eyes, and was, quite frankly, a spoiled brat. His mummy and daddy gave him everything he ever wanted, including a brand new Nimbus 4000, which he was currently riding _away_ from his home in the forest.

Now Dracolocks had been told by his parents not to venture any further than the small clearing that their rather large home sat in, but Dracolocks wasn't one to listen to what other people told him to do.

Dracolocks was the smartest, bravest, most cunning boy to ever live (or so he believed), and he had heard tales of Gryffindors living in the forest. Now he wanted to go find them.

Gryffindors were magical creatures who ate naughty little wizards and witches, his mum use to tell him.

Gryffindors would steal brooms and break them, stranding naughty little wizards and witches in the forest, his father use to tell him.

But Dracolocks didn't care. He was going Gryffindor-seeking!

* * *

After an hour or so of low flying through the trees and brush, Dracolocks happened upon a modest house. The windows on either side of the large wooden door had bright maroon curtains, and a small stone lion sat curled next to the front path. The house was dark red brick, with gold accents – about the ugliest thing Dracolocks had ever seen (nothing at all like his home, covered in ivy green and silver).

The Owl Post-Perch directly behind the stone lion had a small sign that read: _The Golden Gryffindor Trio_.

Feeling brave, Dracolocks decided to venture in.

Carefully pushing the door open, his nose was assaulted with the scent of treacle porridge. The simple kitchen table held three plates, surrounded by three chairs. Dracolocks approached with glee – he LOVED treacle porridge!

Sitting down to the largest chair, he picked up a wooden spoon and took a huge bite of the first large wooden bowl.

"GACK!" he sputtered, spitting the food back into the dish, "that was entirely too hot."

Moving to the middle sized chair, he picked up a silver spoon and took a moderate bite out of the medium sized bowl.

"GACK!" he sputtered again, spitting the food back and missing the dish, "that was entirely too cold!"

He moved on to the smallest chair he cautiously picked up a very simple pewter spoon and took a tiny bit of the treacle porridge in the smallest china bowl.

"Delicious!" he squealed, and he ate the entire bowl!

After finishing the snack he moved towards the living room and spied three chairs. (Dracolocks totally ignored the small houseelf running behind him cleaning up his mess – he really was a very self-centered child.)

First he climbed up into the huge old battered armchair. He wiggled his body around, but couldn't get comfortable for all the springs poking into him, not to mention the loose chess pieces. Grumbling, he got down and moved to the medium sized chair.

He sat down in the middle chair – all covered in soft comforting flannel and heard a crunch beneath him. Dracolocks reached behind his back and pulled out a pair of round frame glasses, now decidedly bent in the middle, with an odd crack down one lens. He got out of the chair and dropped the glasses back on the seat.

He made his way to the final chair, a smaller reclining chair, stuck back in a corner between two bookshelves. He lowered himself carefully down and leaned back, staring at all the books within arms reach. He could stay in this chair forever! Pulling down an old Potions book from the wall, Dracolocks curled his feet beneath him and began to read.

* * *

A few hours later, Dracolocks looked up to see the sun moving lower in the sky. It was going to get dark soon, but he was _so_ tired that if he didn't lay down for a few minutes, he would be to sleepy to get home safely.

After heading up the staircase to a large bedroom, filled with three beds, Dracolocks paused in the doorway to study his options.

Walking to the first bed, he looked at the hideous orange bedspread – covered in small cannonballs and the letters CC intertwined. He only had to rest a hand on the bed, before it confirmed his suspicions that the first bed was too lumpy.

He moved to the second bed, covered in a maroon bedspread. He tested the bed gingerly by sitting down, but the three large stuffed animals sitting next to the pillow sort of scared him. How could he sleep with a huge stuffed wolf, a huge stuffed deer with antlers, and a huge stuffed black dog staring at him? Creepy…

Heading to the final bed, he sat down on the edge very carefully. He ran his hand over the black cotton comforter, simple but warm. A green and gold chenille throw lay over the foot of the bed, and a huge ugly orange cat sat on the pillow. At the sound of Dracolocks happy sigh, the cat moved off the pillow and butted up against his hand.

"Shall we sleep, kitty?"

Purring in agreement, the feline curled up in the crook of Dracolocks' arm, after he slipped off his shoes and burrowed down between the sheets. His head resting on the black pillow, sleep overtook him quickly.

* * *

Dracolocks was so sound asleep he didn't hear the door open.

He didn't hear the shouts of the Gryffindors when they discovered their treacle porridge had been tasted.

He didn't hear the frustrated sighs of the Gryffindors when they realized their chairs had been sat in.

He didn't hear the soft "_repairo_" that fixed the broken round frame glasses.

He didn't hear the spell that reorganized all the books alphabetically by title and genre.

He didn't hear the footsteps as the Gryffindors headed up the stairs.

He didn't hear the huge red-headed Gryffindor mutter about how his Chudley Cannon bedspread had been touched.

He didn't hear the medium sized black-haired Gryffindor whine about how his stuffed animals had been rearranged.

He didn't hear anything until a shriek of delight woke him and he found himself staring in the face of a very bushy-haired brunette Gryffindor.

"BOYS! Look what I found! The Dracolocks!"

The two boy Gryffindors stared at him sharply, daring him to make a move.

Dracolocks sputtered.

"Can I KEEP him, guys?" asked the bushy-haired witch.

"I suppose, but he's your responsibility to feed and train," sighed the black-haired Gryffindor.

"Deal!" squeeded the girl Gryffindor, shaking hands with the two others.

"But, but, I want to go home!" Dracolocks cried.

"To bad, you belong to her now," said the red-haired Gryffindor, shaking his head as he left the room.

And so Dracolocks stayed with the Three Gryffindors, and was trained to be not so much of a brat, and to be helpful, and to only use his cunning and sneakiness for good.

And he and the Bushy-Haired Gryffindor fell in love and they lived happily ever after.

_**The End**_

* * *

"Wife?" said the silver eyed wizard.

"Yes, love?" answered the bushy-haired beauty.

"Tomorrow night, I tell the children their bedtime story."

* * *

**A/N:** The things I come up with at work. :) 


End file.
